dragonsdogmafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Ambrosial Meat/@comment-5077742-20161212155337
In dark arisen you can get sour ambrosial meat in the midnight helix. It's at the bottom of the entry corridor stairwell along with a sour sour beast steak and a sour scrag of beast. There's also another sour beast steak almost right in front of the door to the ward of regret. It's 100 % respawn rate. However long it takes to respawn. I think it's a day or 2 in game format time. I'm guessing the same respawn rate as the condemned gorecyclops there. I farm the gorecyclops there and a cursed dragon every time the gorecyclops respawns so sometimes I find it necessary to use all the meat I have to refill stamina in order to kill one or the other. They will usually fight each other and forget about the arisen if you stay out of their way and don't attack them. If you're going to use this method, though, make sure to bring plenty of airtight flasks to preserve the ambrosial meat/sour ambrosial meat. Depending on how long it takes to kill them both or wait until one of them finishes the other one off, the meat can degrade from normal to sour and from sour to rotten. Also, if you get too close to the cursed dragon or end up having to kill him if he's the surviving combatant, he can spray his poison or curse breath, rotting all the meat in the party's inventory or at least any unkept meat held by a pawn/arisen. I usually wait until they're aggressively fighting each other, and focus on helping the gorecyclops finish off the cursed dragon before I attack the gorecyclops, especially since the cursed dragon is able to follow the arisen into the stairway entrance/exit and the gorecyclops isn't, and also since the gorecyclops doesn't have the poison breath to make the ambrosial meat go bad. It's a quite effective method. Also the airtight flasks respawn fairly often too. There are 2 in the ward of regret that respawn about every 2 days I think. I've gone in the ward of regret and taken the 2 airtight flasks, killing everything in there, farmed the midnight helix for the gorecyclops and cursed dragon, come back out and there are 2 more airtight flasks there, sprinted out to BBI entrance to deposit everything and purify all BBI items, run back down there, and there are usually 2 more airtight flasks down there along with all the monsters/enemies. I have a couple hundred airtight flasks from doing this, despite having to use some of them to preserve the sour ambrosial meat and use it in the fight against the gorecyclops/cursed dragon sometimes and farming giant fish in various places and putting them into airtight flasks. Also, if you're going to try this method, go up above and kill off the skeleton sorcerers and the gargoyle before engaging the gorecyclops or planting the rancid bait meat to summon the cursed dragon. Wait until everything is dead in the room before planting the rancid bait meat because sometimes the cursed dragon will show up without having to use it, and the page on the midnight helix says cursed dragon will drop BBI weapon/armor if he shows up on his own. I wish I could have summarized this better, but there's a certain order you need to do everything to use this method of farming here, so it's a highly detailed process.